Her incredible secrets
by siela14
Summary: HIATUS Gabriella and troy are opposites, She's a geek, shy, and always kind. He was a player, mean, and popular. but she has secrets that will make him see her in a whole new way. Trailor up!Good story.
1. Trailer

_Disclaimer: I don't High School Musical, wish i did.I also don't own the songs they sing._

**Gabriella has always been bullied her whole life**

"_Move geek!!"ordered none other then East High golden boy Troy Bolton. He shoved her so hard that she was thrown unbalanced and fell on her face._

_She faced him and somehow got just a little courage to tell him something, which she rarely did._

"_It was your fault."_

"_Well look at this the nerd talks. Girls I think this little _**thing**_ just talked back to me, we'll have to show her some manners, won't we?"Bolton said with a malicious glint in his blue eyes. The head cheerleader clinging to him smiled and threw Gabriella to the ground. Soon everybody started hitting her._

**But she has three big secrets that encourages her to still tolerate that**

"_Gabs, sure you don't want to come to the game?Her best friend, Taylor replied._

"_Um...no I think I am going to pass...um...I left something in my locker bye. She took off in hurry out of the cafeteria._

" _that girl is hiding something" Taylor muttered to herself._

**One: She could sing.**

_Gabriella sat by the piano working on her newest song. She started playing the first verse. _

_You don't know my name_

_you don't know anything about me_

_after I played nice_

_I want to be in your game_

_that things that you say_

_you may think i never think about them_

_but word travel fast_

_i'm telling you in your face_

_i'm standing right behind your back_

_you don't know how it feel _

_to be outside the crowd _

_you don't know how it's like to left out_

_suddenly gabriella stopped and burst into tears. Her life is a reflection of this song and she couldn't stand it._

**Two: she was beautiful**

_Gabriella stood infront of the mirror before she got to school._

_She had wonderful curves on her waist, a cool nice tan colored skin, soft black curls stopping halfway to her elbow, nice big brown eyes under perfect shaped eyebrows, but she didn't want to date guys so she had some fake braces which cost a lot of money. It didn't matter cause she was filthy wealthy. She also had big rimmed glasses that she only needed to read._

**Three: She could dance**

_Every day after school she would go to a dance studio on the other side of the school far away from basketball and cheerleader practice held in the gym. _

"_Beep" from the pussycat dolls started and her and her crew started dancing. She was perfect in everysingle move she made thats why she was made captain for her dance team._

**What would happen if the school found out about her?**

**Will Troy Bolton finally find a challenge in getting a girl?**

**Or will everybody still hate her and abuse her?**

**!!Read and Review!!**


	2. So Different

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own High School Musical**

_**chapter 1:**_

A shy timid girl called Gabriella Montez walked through the front doors of East High, getting bumped and shoved by cheerleaders or jocks or mostly any other person except her best friend Taylor who came up to her when she was opening her locker.

"Hey gabs, I missed you girl!"

"Me too Tay, but we're going to have to confront this prison sooner or later" Gabriella sighed at the knowing look Taylor was giving her but tried to point the conversation elsewhere.

"I have AV chemistry. What do you have?"

"Same, lets hurry tough we don't want to have a run in with _them_."

So the two girls made their way toward their class which thankfully does not have any jocks or cheerleaders. But the hallway did. She then bumped into someone and turned around to say sorry but the person was gone. When she turned around she bumped in _him._

"Move geek!!"ordered none other then East High golden boy Troy Bolton. He shoved her so hard that she was thrown unbalanced and fell on her face.

She faced him and somehow got just a little courage to tell him something, which she rarely did.

"It was your fault."

"Well look at this the nerd talks. Girls I think this little _thing_ just talked back to me, we'll have to show her some manners, won't we?"Bolton said with a malicious glint in his blue eyes. The head cheerleader clinging to him smiled and threw Gabriella to the ground. Soon everybody started hitting her.

Saved by the bell everybody soon started moving away until there was only Taylor comforting me and Troy watching me.

"You're going to have to learn your place here, you know, i got to hang it to you though. How do you manage to be so..so..ugh, what's the word? Oh yeah, ugly!" Then he left laughing to his next class.

Taylor took her to the nurse to heal some of my wounds while she went to class. Gabriella stayed in the nurses office, resting because of her soreness, thinking about how different she and Troy are. They really are so different.

She, Gabriella Montez, is shy, smart, and really kind to people. Actually she is really hot but won't show it. She wears clothes that cover too much, thick rimmed glasses that she only need s it to read, and braces which she also doesn't really need. Her whole family is really rich. Richer than anyone in the school, but also doesn't show it. She could dance, sing, and make any person laugh with her fun personality. But that side of nobody knows except taylor, her awesome best friend. All they know about her is that to them she is Geeky Gabi.

While he is the basketball team captain, making him a total egotistical jock. Every guy wanted to be him with envy and every girl wants him with pleasure. He is popular, outgoing, bad, and not to mention my brothers enemy. My brother Erick, captain of the West High team and sworn enemies of East High, lives with her father ever since her parents got a divorce. They decided to keep on seeing each other for their kids. Erick and Gabriella are really close, though he doesn't know that they bully Gabriella everybody in East high , everybody in west high bully them and vice versa. Thats another reason to bully Gabriella.

Well there you go Troy and Gabriella are opposites but what they don't know is that under all that hatred and differences they share one common bond.

The attraction to the other.


	3. A whole new Gabriella

**I'm SO SORRY!! I haven't been updating but it was just Christmas and thanksgiving. Give me a break, i just broke up with my boyfriend and my school work has tripled. I also have to do this huge project so I've been writing as much as i can. Well hope this chapter passed your expectations. ENJOY!!**

_chapter 2: A Whole New Gabriella_

Gabriella was still a little sore by the time the end of the day bell rang. She collected her bider full of notes from her desk and made her way to the door. Many students tried to trip her along the way but because it was a regular basis thing she could dodge only some. By the time she was by the door she had already tripped twice. And for her that was a good record, if only it could be kept but they'll just keep on trying to knock her down.

She finally made her way to her locker without running into the basketball or cheer leading team which made her day actually so much the better. She unlocked her locker and took out some of her booksing one last time to see if she had all her books and materials to do her homework, she made her way to the front of the school to sit down by a large, beautiful tree with dark green leaves and with small gusts of wind blowing her way. She took out her most favorite book, which is Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and started reading it with such focus and interest that she didn't notice somebody looking her way.

Finally that person came to her and blocked the light from her view. She looked up startled and frighted at the same time but found her self looking into a pair of bright green eyes.

"It's already half an hour past three, students leave out of school at two thirty and your late for practice...whats keeping you?" Questioned the green-eyed stranger.

" Sorry Christian...its just that some jocks are still around and I need to make sure nobody sees me!" Her sweet and balanced voice sounded impatient and anxious.

"I don't know why you worry so much. So what if they find out you could be the next Beyonce or the next Hannah Montana or I don't know maybe the next Vanessa Hudgens...and don't deny it, you could sing and dance better than any one in this school!!" He added after seeing the look that Gabriella gave him which plainly said that he was going to far.

"Anyways"...started Gabriella while rolling her eyes at him playfully... "What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I go to school here but maybe I was wrong"

"I mean aren't you scared you'll be seen with Geeky Gabi?"

"Well nobody's around no more. And in my opinion i think that only because I'm in the basketball team, doesn't mean that I can't hang around with other people from my clique...ok maybe it does but I really wish we could be friends in school though. And I bet we could be friends in school if you take those glasses off and those braces. Your hot and you can't deny it."

"Jesus! You know I can't! They'll either make fun of me more by mocking me or they'll just be my friends cuz' of my status but I want real friends not just some wannabe clones who do every thing you say because then they'll get beat up or they'll be called losers!!...Please Christian just try to understand that I do not want to be popular at all!"

"Alright, alright just saying you know. But I wonder what your brother will do if he finds out that you've been getting abused and bullied. He thinks that your all popular and that your all pretty and hot. Yup...wait how does he think that again!?"

"Well I don't wear my glasses or braces around him. I wear normal clothes, but I never did or never will wear clothes for sluts. I mostly wear sweats or just comfy and fitting jeans...DUHH!!" Gabriella laughed while hitting him at the back of his head, then she ran for it. Christian ran after her while also laughing. When he catched up to her, he picked her up and twirled her around while ticking her sides. Her major weakness.

By now they were both running around the hallways of East High, heading to the other side of the school. A side that most people thought were only for geeks since the Chem. Lab and all the other educational clubs are here. They have no idea that in that area there is huge crew of dancers. And guess who is the leader or captain of that crew. It's Gabriella. Shes been having ballet, freestyle, and all kinds of dancing lessons since she could walk and talk. And she was the best in their opinion.

When Christian got there, Gabriella headed to the girls locker room to change. She took off her big glasses and put on her Brown Milky contacts. She put on some black, comfortable, sweatpants with an Apple Bottoms logo on the back, where the booty is and a nice pink tank top that perfectly hugged her, showing the perfect size of breasts, flat stomach, and the curves of her waist. Lastly she took off her retainers that were in her mouth. The time had been passed when she did not need them anymore but she was now used to them and truthfully, Gabriella had to admit that she is afraid of change. She would much rather stay like this than face the unexpectedness of her whole life.

Gabriella lives for balance and steadiness. She could only imagine how much change could happen if she allows the whole school to know who she really is. It frightened her. And the attention of the blue-eyed player/jock will triple.

Oh the horror!!!

Shaking her-self back to reality, she let down he hair from the usual pony-tail she always wears. Her hair cascaded down in beautiful curls down her back, with a few lonely curls making their way to her face.

Gabriella pulled those loose strands of brown/black Latino hair behind her ear while making her way toward the middle of the huge white room with the whole left wall covered in a gigantic mirror. Half the room was covered with teenagers, the girls in sweats and the boys in jerseys. Not that they have a dress code or uniforms like the cheerleaders, nope they are far from being like them.

For Example, One: they don't have uniforms of course. Two: they don't chant or yell anything unless they are singing the song and if they are then it will be Gabriella. Three: they **HATE** rules. Actually most of the people in the dance studio they are in are gang members or troublemakers or just teens with no problem of fighting. They don't get along that well at first but through time they became a family. And Gabriella, being the smallest, brings them all together like a little sister. They protect her with all their might, but only when they are together. They are usually never with her when shes in trouble except Christian, but he cares too much for being in the basketball team to try anything against them. Too bad the crew is usually in ISS **AN: Do you have those in your schools? It means ****IN SCHOOL SUSPENSION.**** There is also OSS which is OUT OF SCHOOL SUSPENSION. **or detention or skipping school to even notice Gabriella is being bullied.

Though Gabriella never complained. Besides school her life was perfect, well close. She had a funny and very cool dad who she loved with all her heart. And even though her mom left her when she was small she was never sad or deprived of anything. You could say she was spoiled. Since her dad OWNS this HUGE company he was very very rich but he was not like the other rich dads. He is never obsessed with his job and is always there for Gabriella. Never was he never missed or hated. Besides her dad being her only family she has she only has one more. Her older brother Eric, who lives with her mom on the other side of the state. They never lost contact and see each other every weekend in her mansion.

She has the most trust worthy friends ever and even though they look like the last person you want to mess with, thats exactly what Gabriella does. She pulls pranks on the older ones and messes around with the rest.

Gabriella was still thinking about the good things about her life until the sound of music blasted through the whole room.

Gabriella laughed, " Good thing these walls are sound proof!".

She started dancing to the music of hip-hop until all the guys were tired and the girls put on a nice pop song. The girls started moving to the rhythm of **"BEEP" BY THE PUSSYCAT DOLLS. **With Gabriella in the lead, they all danced perfectly just like the real singers in the video. **AN: wow...lol...who thinks they look alike? I DO!!...lol**

The boys soon got up and put back on hip-hop and started dancing, freestyling and even krumping. They danced till it was six o'clock and they soon parted their ways to go home.

" Bye Gabi!!" Leyla screamed once she was by her car.

"Yeah see ya gabbs" said Christian as he took off towards his car but not without looking at her and winking mischievously. Gabriella laughed knowing full well what he was up to. She ran past him towards her car and turned the ignition on loudly.

The whole crew who were about to drive off stopped immediately. Even Leyla ,who was by now all the way towards the exit, stopped. They all grinned also knowing what was going on. They all lined up horizontally on the exit.

"So what do ya say?" said Christian to everybody, " one last race for old times sake. Last one to the pizzeria pays for all of us."

" OK then will somebody please get Jim already!" commanded Frankelly **pronounced Frank- Kelly**, one of the popular guys who is also the football captain and 2nd hottest guy in East High with Troy being the 1st and Christian being the 3rd.

Well few minutes later, Jim, the night time custodian, came and laughed at our eager faces.

"Looks like we'll be having one of those races are we now?"

"yea and last one to the pizzeria buys!"

Jim laughed while taking out his oil stained handkerchief and placed himself in the middle.

"All right ya troublemakers...GO!!" and he dropped the handkerchief.

Everybody raced past Jim while trying their best not to hit him, though Jim was not scared since he was way used to this. They did leave black tire stains and a whole lot of smoke. Jim was just laughing at us and claiming that he is not to blame if they get in trouble.

"Like hell we would!" screamed Frankelly while putting up his stereo so loud that everyone could hear and disturbing everyone we pass. The stereo started playing **"WE FLY HIGH" BY JIM JONES. **

Everybody enjoyed themselves while racing. But Gabriella had an idea. She quickly did a u-turn and raced towards them. If they keep going then they'll crash and die but Gabriella knew that they'll turn around very sharply to the side. And thats what they did. Very quickly Gabriella made another u-turn and began heading to the pizzeria, leaving them behind while they straighten themselves.

Once everyone was at the pizzeria, they found Gabriella leaning on the hood of her car laughing.

"I would like pepperoni on mines." and with that she walked into the pizza place.

The rest just stood open mouthed at her and then laughed while running inside also but instead of going in to find a booth they took her down and tickled her.

Gabriella laughed so hard that she was on the verge of tears.

" what kind of stunt was that?!? Gabs that was so cheating!!" exclaimed Katie, Gabriella's other troubled friend, "it was dangerous. YOU could have gotten hurt!"

But she was smiling.

"Hey ya never said anything about cheating. You people were just too much of a goody two shoes to do anything, and like I said I want pepperoni!" and again she walked away but to a nice big booth.

Her friends were all half smiling and half with their mouth open.

"How come we didn't think of that?!" Leyla said still in awe.

"Cuz' we're not crazy unlike Gabriella!" said Christian loud enough for Gabriella to hear and once she did she just stuck out her tongue at him.

"Or she's smart like the rest of the school knows her to be" added Frankelly while sitting down next to her.

"Or I'm hungry but doesn't want to pay her own food" finished Gabriella.

"True that"

They all ordered they're favorite toppings for their pizza and their drinks. They knew Gabriella was a whole new person after school. A person who'll hit you back really hard if you hit her. A person who could dance and sing. A person who could easily win a beauty contest without trying. And a person that could easily find a place in your hearts if you get to know her. And she is obviously in about every single grown ups hearts and every single member of her crew and her brother and father.

Gabriella Montez. Thats what every one in that table loves and adores. And no guy will ever date their little sister but they have no idea that very soon another person will find their way into her heart bit by bit and destroy it with pleasure.

**AN:**

**Hope you all like it! Trust me when i say i can't stop writing. Now I'm writing the other chapter so please REVIEW!!!! and here is a little preview of the next one.**

!**!Preview!!**

_**Troy's point of view**_

_When Troy got home, all sweaty from Basketball practice, he made his way to the kitchen to make himself a nice huge sandwich. _

_Once he had all the ingredients, which were practically everything in the refrigerator, he heard the doorbell ring everywhere in the house._

_He quickly went to the door expecting Chad, his best friend since pre-k, or Mindy, the very hot and stupid cheerleader captain he had invited over this morning after they had beat that nerd, Gabriella down. _

_While laughing at the memory, he quickly opened the wide door and was startled at the sight of a social worker and two police officers._

"_Are you Troy Alexander Bolton?" one of the officers questioned without taking his eyes of a manila folder full of papers. Troy was surprised to see a picture of him in the front._

"_Yes this is me. Umm... is something wrong here?" questioned Troy a little suspicious._

"_First of all,where do you think your mother is young man?"_

_Troy rolled his eyes, his mother is always away on a business trip and he never usually ever saw her. As for his dad, well he left them a long time ago. All he has are the people who come and clean and cook for him and his little brother, Dylan, and little sister, Daniella. They are feternel twins who always try to make his life more the impossible._

"_Shes on a business trip sir"_

"_Not anymore..."_

"_what do you mean?"_

"_There's been an accident. An airplane explosion. Your mother was found to be one of those passengers heading to Paris. I'm sorry to say she did not survive."_

_Troy just stood there paralyzed in shock. "But...but then where would we stay? we have no other family member! They all died or either left us in ruins!"_

"_we? Ohh you mean your little brother and sister? Well they'll be with you of course!"_

" _And thats where I come in." the social worker then stepped forward and shook his hand. " We have records here in her Will that she had left you everything but that money cannot be spended or used till you are 18 years of age. Also you can't of course take care of the twins by your self either. Therefore you would stay with your godfather."_

"_I do not have one. Did you just not here i had said? We have no one!!" Troy was now getting frustrated._

"_well by what her will says, you are now under the care of...lets see..." He flipped threw a few papers in the folder till he came upon an old one. "uhh...,oh yes, OK, i see. Your godfather or guardian now is Eduardo Montez, president and owner of GSM CORPORATION. Very big and rich company in my opinion. Be grateful. I heard he spoils his children and is has a very big heart. Go pack up. I'll be here in the night to pick you up and take you there. See you are still under-age and needs an adult. See you then and be ready young man!"_

"_wait...what? No!" but they were already down the drive way._

"_Montez?MONTEZ? Oh no!!" Troy suddenly realized something that had just become his worst nightmare. He was going to live with Gabriella Montez, the geeky nerd herself!_

**!!!!!!!!!!!Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AN:**

**I have a little contest here. In your reviews tell me how Gabriella's brother Eric and troy could meet. Remember three things. One: Troy and Eric hate each other because their both captains of their own Basketball Team and their schools are rivals. Two: Troy is now going to live with them. Three: Eric goes to his dad's house every Friday and leaves on Sunday so in other words he goes every weekend. This contest will end by the end of January where I'll pick one and put it in the story.**


End file.
